Dragon
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Realgar Wine |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Prajna |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Beer Braised Trotter |food type = Soup |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 龙凤烩 |personality = Forthright |height = 188cm |likes1 = Realgar Wine |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Tsuda Kenjiro |cvcn = Zhang Pei (张沛) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = As long as I'm here, you possess a mighty army. |bio = Formerly known as "the Hegemon-King". He is easy-going and frank, and not the type to carry a grudge against those who harmed him, only against those who harmed his friends. He would never allow anyone to bully his friends. He is formidable, but not the most formidable intellect. He puts a lot of trust in his friends. |food introduction = Dragon & Phoenix is also known as "Ba Wang Bie Ji" or "The Hegemon-King Bids Farewell to His Concubine". Legend states that to celebrate the founding of a new kingdom, the king called for a "Dragon & Phoenix Feast" for his concubine Yu. The feast was full of wonderful delicacies, and the dish Dragon & Phoenix was chief among them. |acquire = *Events |events = *Phoenix Dance in Ninth Heaven *Wine & Realgar |power = 2524 |atk = 123 |def = 23 |hp = 598 |crit = 523 |critdmg = 785 |atkspd = 1563 |normaltitle = Abyss Dragon Howl |normal = Dragon & Phoenix charges up and wields his blade, dealing 40% ATK as damage to the enemy team plus 88 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 15% for 3s. |energytitle = Wild Phoenix Dance |energy = Dragon & Phoenix raises his blade, jumps, and rushes the enemy, dealing 40% ATK as damage to the enemy team plus 445 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 30% for 5s. |linktitle = Raging Phoenix Dance |link = Dragon & Phoenix raises his blade, jumps, and rushes the enemy, dealing 60% ATK as damage to the enemy team plus 534 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 35% for 5s. |pair = Realgar Wine |name = |contract = Hahaha, so you're my Master! I will protect you well! |login = Hey! Why didn't you take me out with you! What if you had met with danger? Remember to take me along next time! |arena = Woah... I feel like my blood is going to be frozen solid... |skill = Kneel before me and admit defeat! |ascend = I'm only getting stronger! |fatigue = Don't worry, just a quick rest and I'll be fine. |recovering = Uh, stay with me while I sleep a bit more. |attack = Don't fall behind! |ko = No... I can't go down... |notice = Hahahaha, check out my masterpiece! You have to try some! |idle1 = Hehehe, this is Realgar Wine's calamus flower, isn't it! Perfect! Come back. Don't come back. Come back. Don't come back. Hah! Master will come back soon! |idle2 = Hey... You must've really missed me while you were out, right, Master? Being too charming has its drawbacks too... |idle3 = So boring. How about we go find Longjing and have some fun... heh heh heh. |interaction1 = Hahaha, that tickles! Hahaha! Stop, stop poking me! |interaction2 = Is someone bullying you? Where are they? Tell me right now, okay?! |interaction3 = Ah!! ...Good thing you weren't Realgar Wine. You scared me. ...I haven't set eyes on the calamus flowers he's growing. |pledge = I won't let anyone give you any grief, even from myself. |intimacy1 = Your country, your home, your everything-- leave it all under my protection. |intimacy2 = Meeting you was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. |intimacy3 = I want you and I to go see all the beautiful sights this land has to offer. |victory = This victory isn't mine alone. It is everyone's! |defeat = There definitely won't be a next time... |feeding = Ha ha ha ha! I just knew this would be for me! I won't let you down! |skin = Braving Snow in Search of Plum Flowers |format = jpg |skin quote = Look at how this color suits you! Do you like it? |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = * Xiang Yu (232 - 202 BC), also referred as 霸王 (Ba Wang, translation: "Hegemon King") was a rebel against the Qing Dynasty and a prominent warlord subsequently. After the fall of the Qin Dynasty, he ruled many areas of China and was said to have engaged with Liu Bei (The founding emperor oc the Han Dynasty). He was defeated by Liu Bei during the Battle Of Gaixia which led to him committing suicide at the bank of the Wu River. *Consort Yu (died 202 BC), personal name Yu Miaoyi, also known as "Yu the Beauty", was the concubine of the warlord Xiang Yu. *A calamus (or Sweet Flag) is a type of herb. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}